


Always

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FTM Pietro, Gen, Protective Siblings, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Love, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Pietro Maximoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sucrosesanction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucrosesanction/gifts).



> This was written for the Transvengers assemble fic exchange for my swap partner Sucrosesanction who asked for Pietro and Wanda both born female, but then Pietro (an adorable 4 year old Pietro) just knowing he should have been a boy all along. And the span of their beautiful mutually supportive/slightly co-dependent relationship.
> 
> Bonus Points if Wanda offers to just WARP REALITY to make it so all along.  
> Double Bonus Points is Pietro politely reminds Wanda he was never anything else anyway.
> 
> And i truly hope i did the prompt justice. With all that being said I would like to state that i myself am not Transgender but am Genderfluid. I did a ton of research for this fic as well as drew upon some of my own experiences from figuring out my own gender as i grew. So i hope this work can be enjoyable for many and doesn't offend any one. That is all, please read and review :)

They're born Petra and Wanda Maximoff. Their parents are very excited to have two beautiful twin girls to bring home. Over the years they buy them all the cute, pink matching outfits and toys they can afford. Petra is about four when she starts to leave all the more " girly " toys alone in favor of chasing bugs and frogs. She begins to fuss over all of the clothes they bring home for them shortly after.

As Petra gets older her eyes start to follow some of the other kids in the building they live in. She begins to ask her parents for less pink and more blues and blacks, for pants instead of the skirts and dresses they constantly buy for her and Wanda. Their parents aren't too concerned, they write it off as Petra being a bit of a " Tom boy " and buy her a few pairs of paints, shorts and t-shirts. Petra wears the pants and shorts as often as possible, only wearing the skirts and dresses on special family outings when her parents make her.

Her parents continue to assume she is going trough a phase but her sister catches the sadness in her eyes every time she is forced into a skirt or heels. Wanda is the first to notice that as Petra gets older the words girl, her or she make Petra twitch and become irritated. Wanda is seven when she calls Petra her brother for the first time. They're in their room coloring and Petra has glanced at Wanda's paper to see a stick figure with short brown hair, black shorts and a blue shirt.

When she ask who the boy Wanda is drawing is Wanda simply smiles and says " Its you, brother.". Petra freezes as a wave of comfort she hasn't felt before washes over before looking at Wanda and replying, " I'm a boy. ". Wanda smiles as she hugs Petra close and says " I know. ". 

Petra and Wanda are ten when a bomb baring the name stark falls trough their building leaving them alone in the world. After that Petra stops thinking about thinking about being a boy and what to do about. Instead the twins begin to focus on where they'll be sleeping, where food will come from and as they get older how to get justice for their parents and country against stark industries. 

Even though Petra's mind is no longer on his gender he begins to change things as they go, or more accurately Wanda does. While Petra concentrates on finding them shelter and food Wanda learns to pick up other necessities such as hygiene products and clothes. Wanda still grabs dresses from donations bins for herself but she never brings Petra anything but pants, shorts or t-shirts. Wanda's hair grows long, almost past his waist but she offers to cut Petra's hair for anytime it starts to creep past the shoulders.

Life goes on this way for years, they stick together, the two of them against the world. They're in their twenties when they are a approached by List, a scientist who offered them the opportunity to achieve the power needed to drive war out of Sokovia. Petra, mind on the murder of their parents and the thought of a more peaceful home readily agrees. When List turns to Wanda she doesn't hesitate to reply, " where my brother goes so do I. ".

Files are filled out on the twins when they reach the Hydra base and it is the first Petra pauses when someone asks for his name. He hasn't been her for so long now and he hadn't even realized it, Wanda had and so he looks to her when the question is asked. Wanda smiles at him and tells List her brothers name is Pietro. List writes down all of their information before leading them into an exam room to start the experiments. 

The experiments are agony and many of the others who signed up alongside them die quickly and painfully. Pietro constantly fears for Wanda's saftey. Wanda, for the first time in their lives, is not by his side. They've been put into different cells every day since the first experiment. The pain wracking Pietro's body pales compared to the pain in his heart at knowing Wanda is alone in a cold, colorless cell.

Months pass and by some miracle Pietro isn't even sure he believes in, they both live. The experiments have gifted them with superhuman abilities that they have learned to control trough a lot of trials and tribulations. Now that they are in control of their powers they are no longer kept apart, Hydra needs them on missions and they are stronger when they are together. Rumors get out quick of Hydra's newest " weapons " and soon the avengers are banging down their doors.

The next few days are filled with fighting and bullets. Enemies become friends and the twins learn that not every thing in the world is black and white, right or wrong. The world goes black for Pietro as searing heat tears trough his chest and legs and he hits the ground cold. When he wakes up again hes in an all white room with a frantic sister and a grateful avenger.

The twins both sign on as offical avengers as soon as Pietro is well enough to get out of bed. The new avengers headquarters is safe and quiet, for the first time since they we're ten the twins are together, safe and happy. They are each given their own room but end up sleeping in the same one, unable to part after such a close call.

A few weeks pass before Pietro settles in and really accepts the fact that they are safe, that they have a home and that they can live instead of only surviving . Wanda is the first to bring up the subject of Pietro's gender. Pietro expects questions about why but they don't come. He isn't sure he could have answered them anyway.

Wanda makes suggestions, tells Pietro to take a few days to think about himself before they start asking questions. Pietro always listens to his sister and spends the next day alone in their room as Wanda trains. He takes off all his clothes and stands in front of the full length mirror in their closet and stares at his body. 

Hes long and lean, he and Wanda both have always been. His eyes slide up his legs, past his hips and up to his chest. Pietro quit wearing a bra years ago, they were hard to get on the street and he was pretty flat to begin with, an a maybe b cup at the most. He doesn't hate his body, but it doesn't feel quite like he expects it to. He wonders if he would be happier with a " male " body.

He turns to the side as he continues to stare at his reflection, tries to imagine his chest flat as a board. Pietro begins to feel vulnerable and quickly redresses before pulling out the new laptop they received with the rooms. Hours later, room a mess from the times he had to take a break to run circles in the room to burn off excess energy, Pietro has a word to describe how hes always felt. Transgender. 

He repeats the word and the definition to himself over and over again until small tears of joy are running down his face. Hes not surprised when Wanda enters the room and wraps in a hug. He hugs her back as thoughts flit trough his mind. He is not alone, there are others like him. He is a man no matter what anyone else has ever or will ever tell him. Pietro feels the rush of freedom, of sensibility slide over him and for what has to be the first time, feels at peace.

The avengers are some of the most accepting people Pietro has ever meant. Tony isn't the wicked, cruel man they expected him to be and he even offers to pay for Pietro's transition surgery when he comes out to the rest of the avengers. Pietro thanks him but informs him he isn't sure if he will be wanting the surgery yet. Natasha just congratulates him for being himself. Clint offers to give him some of his old binders, much to Pietro's surprise, and Dr. Banner just smiles at him. Steve is the only one who isn't sure what Pietro is telling them but after a few hours of helpful team mates and computer research, he too, is accepting.

Months pass and Pietro decides against surgery but does take Clint up on his offer. Pietro seems happy but Wanda works hard to master her powers and in just a years time offers to warp reality for Pietro. 

" Pietro if you would like i could use my powers to make it to where you were always a boy by birth ", Wanda states one morning in their room over coffee.

" Thank you, Wanda. ", Pietro starts, " but theres no need for that because i have always been a man. " Pietro reminds her with a smile.

" Of course, that is very true, dear brother. " Wanda agrees. 


End file.
